BDThreatSM
by Ififall
Summary: Hollyoaks/ Trevor Royale Fanficiton. Trevor's bitter about the missing money and sees that as an excuse to play hard. Trevor's found an easy target, but how much violence can one willing victim take?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing Scenes. Featuring Clay and Daddy from the story: "It's Kin The Blood"

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal screaming painful hunt night.

Tool-kits hanging over shoulders camera phone lights at the ready. Thank god they looked at the burial ground first. It was dark and Daddy had thought he'd found the perfect spot, when he heard digging near-by. They walked through the wood and saw this huge guy putting something into a hole in the ground. "Lets go" Daddy whispered. They started walking away when Clay fell over.

"Shit" He said. Daddy ran off back to the pavement going home and leaving Clay alone with the digger. A shadow came towards him and held a spade in his hands. "You didn't see nowt….right?" The man asked. "No….no" Clay said getting up. "I swear I've seen you around" The guy said. "Clay shook his head. The man walked away and went back to digging. Full of curiosity Clay followed him. He watched the man dig and walked up to the thing the man was trying to bury. Clay knelt down and touched the plastic.

* * *

"Oi…fuck off" The guy said. He ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, let go" Clay asked as the guy pulled his wrist. "Don't touch my stash mate" The man said, throwing Clay's hand down on the floor. "Okay….maybe I can touch something else" Clay said. The man was still crouching on the floor. It was easy for Clay to slid his hand up touch the guys inner thigh. The guy was quite tall, so Clay was being risky.

"My place ain't far" The guy said. "Wanna go?"

When they got back to the flat, the guy introduced himself as Trevor. He called himself an entrepreneur but didn't tell Clay what business he was in. He offered Clay a drink. "Have you got….Banana Milkshake?" Clay asked. Daddy had brought him a small bottle of it the last time they were out. "Milkshake? Nah mate…I've got Squash….you know juice" Trevor said. Clay nodded. Trevor went to get it and Clay watched television. Trevor came out with one glass of Blueberry Squash and another glass which to Clay looked like it had alcohol in it. Trevor put the tray down and sat down. They both grabbed the glasses and Trevor held his up. "To a raunchy night….cheers" Trevor said clinking Clay's glass.

* * *

Clay didn't know what that meant but he clinked glasses with him anyway. "Cheers" Clay said. "TV's shite tonight" Trevor said. "You wanna have a look at my DVD collection?" Trevor asked. "Sure I mean….Daddy's always going on about umm… The Goodfather…and umm…..Godfellas. That sounds religious and Daddy's not really like that" Clay said. "You don't go out much do you?" Trevor asked getting up and going to his DVD Cabinet. He took the DVD's and put them out on the table. They were mostly girl on girl and guys and girls. Then Trevor got a few under the table. Clay winced at the violent ones.

"Know what BDSM is Clay?" Trevor asked. "Um…..I don't know much….nothing really" Clay said. "Great. The less you know, mate the better" Trevor said. He went to his room and Clay got out his phone, so that he could talk about this BDSM thing with Trevor. He didn't want Trevor to think he was a complete idiot. Clay's phone was the only gadget he had. He told Daddy that more flashy the phone, the more webcam time Daddy could get on any girl in the world.

Clay hadn't said that to get a phone. The phone was gonna be Daddy's present to Eric. Then Daddy saw the GPS system and the internet access and webcam adaptors. He brought Clay one the next day by special delivery.

* * *

Clay typed in BDSM. BDSM Meaning:

_**B-Bondage**_

_**D-Discipline**_

_**S&M-Sadomasochism**_

Clay put his phone away, looked around for Trevor and went in his room. He could hear Trevor on the phone. "Yeah…tomorrow….early….yeah…I'm on it Trudy….see ya love" Trevor said putting the phone down. "Hey Clay….don't look so nervous mate…..we've got plenty of time to have fun" Trevor said. Trevor took his jacket off and patted the bed. The minute Clay sat on it Trevor put the crook of his arm around Clay's neck and put him in a choke hold. Trevor's arms were huge. As he could feel the pressure on his neck Clay tried to elbow Trevor off, but it didn't work. As Clay moved back into Trevor's chest, he used the energy he had left to stroke Trevor's crotch with his palm. A few seconds later Trevor let him go.

* * *

"Good boy" Trevor said nodding. Clay leaned over and coughed before turning around and un-zippping Trevor's trousers. He pulled those and his boxers down. It wasn't a pretty sight for Clay.

Trevor's dick was big. Uncomfortably big.

Clay had to tempt Trevor away from any anal activity. He rubbed him before going down on him. Trevor was a big guy but Clay noticed it in passing, but didn't realise that that his growth extended everywhere else. Trevor's body shape Clay noticed when he met him, but he didn't pay it real attention. Clay just looked at Trevor and thought:

**_"Tall guy…..nice"_**

**_"Broad shoulders…..he must work out"_**

**_"Hazel eyes….. l like Hazel eyes"_**

Seeing Trevor's dick, was like seeing that cut he got last summer training with Daddy. At a first glance it was just a scratch, but bending down to look at the cut, Clay thought that he'd bleed to death.

If he wasn't smart with Trevor Clay could be cut into Déjà vu.

* * *

Clay could hear Trevor grunt as his tongue slid around Trevor's dick. He licked him fast, then stopped. Trevor was pissed off and ended up coming in his trousers. "You fucking tease" Trevor said as got off the bed and cleaned himself up. Clay got up and Trevor told him to sit back down.

"I've looked up the BDSM thing…I can't do it" Clay said

"Ain't no such thing as can't…I'll be nice….I promise" Trevor said. Clay sat back down on the bed.

Trevor did promise after all. He was nice at first, pulling Clay in with a gentle tug of his dick. He turned on his camera phone and offered Clay a challenge. He licked Clay's neck roughly and said:

"Go on mate…..whack one out" Trevor said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"You know…wank slowly yeah? I wanna get it on my phone" Trevor said.

* * *

"Huh?" Clay asked confused. "What's a wank?"

"You posh twat. We're both gonna sound like knobs. You know….._masturbate_ mate" Trevor asked.

Clay tried to act like he knew what he was talking about, but acted confused and shy. "I…only do that alone" Clay said.

"Mind if I do it for ya?" Trevor asked putting the phone down and putting his hand in Clay's pants. Clay didn't stop him as Trevor stroked him until his "Thank You" was in Trevor's palm. He slid Clay's jogging bottoms down and ran his sticky hands inside Clay's arse. He moved his fingers in and out of Clay's arse until he pushed Clay down on the bed.

"If it hurts….you'll stop…..won't you?" Clay asked.

"Yeah mate…..course" Trevor said sliding Clay's boxers down. Trevor started off slowly at first plunging himself inside of Clay and going as slowly as he could. Clay would have preferred it that way until Trevor got bored. He thrusted harder, pushing Clay's back further down on the bed with one sweaty palm.

"Trevor stop…..it hurts" Clay asked.

"Stop bitching" Trevor said almost ready to come until Clay tried to move upwards without hurting himself.

* * *

"Hang on" Trevor said pulling Clay back against him.

"Trevor….stop it"

"Maybe you can call me "Master" or "Baby" or "_Daddy"_ what do you think?" Trevor asked killing Clay with one last thrust before pulling out of him. Clay got up slowly and put his boxers and trousers back on.

"See you around" Trevor said.

Clay went home, but instead of seeing Daddy, Kev opened the door. "Kev, how did you get in?" Clay asked. "I'm a man of many talents" Kevin said. "You look fucked" Kev asked. "Get into a fight?" Kev asked. "Yeah…..with some guy…..In the woods...I'll see him again" Clay said.

"Is he bigger than you?" Kev asked. Clay nodded. "Then play it smart Clay-mondo" Kev said. "Find out his weakness…"

"Then destroy them…..yeah yeah" Clay said.

* * *

He went upstairs when he got a call from Daddy. "Clay ready to scope on a rocky mountain?" Daddy asked.

Clay wanted to….but Trevor had really done him over.

"Daddy I…..got cut on fence" Clay lied.

"Stop lying asshole. I can never use you for anything. You're fucking useless Clay" Daddy said as he ended the call. When Kev left, Clay went to the bathroom to try and patch up what was left of his sore ass. Trevor's place wasn't far from the woods that Clay and Daddy went to last night. he knew that area and with a few taps of the mouse he found Trevor. His full name was Trevor Royale. It didn't take long for Clay to find Trevor Royale's address. Time for Clay's Revenge: Stage One. Prepared with a Trevor Tool-kit, the next night Clay went back to Trevor's lion den.

Trevor opened the door surprised.

What the fuck are you doing here?" Trevor asked.

"Ummm…I wanna know if you're free" Clay said holding his tool-kit out, but Trevor didn't care.

"Yeah….so?" Trevor asked annoyed, but he let Clay in and Clay shut the door.

"Trevor don't you wanna finish what you started? Don't you wanna...ummm...fuck me again?" Clay asked.

* * *

"I ain't stupid mate. I Got the impression that you weren't so into it last night" Trevor said.

Well….That's a shame cause really liked it. I liked your fingers up my ass. You're rock hard dick in my mouth. I thought about you last night when I went to the bathroom. For over an hour. It's a pity you didn't have your camera phone…..but if you're too tired and too worn out I'll go….." Clay said.

"_Wait._ I just need a shower. I smell like shit mate. You….ummm…..get a drink watch TV, relax" Trevor said.

Clay had a glass of the same Blueberry Squash and watched Television until he heard Trevor come out the bathroom.

"Too late to scrub me back" Trevor said coming out in a white towel wrapped tightly around him.

Can I watch you dry off? Clay asked. Trevor nodded. Trevor dried most of himself off expect for his lower back, his dick and his arse. He wrapped the while towel around his waist and waited for Clay to make his move. Clay walked over and rubbed his shoulders before gently pushing Trevor on the bed. Trevor could have stopped him but he didn't. Clay kissed Trevor's chest sucked his nipples while Trevor patted his head like a dog. Clay went further down on Trevor, kissing and licking his stomach. Then Clay slowly took Trevor's towel off.

* * *

Trevor….. do you wanna turn over?" Clay asked.

"What the fuck for? Everything you've _dreamt _about is right here" Trevor said pointing to his dick.

"Trevor…._Baby_…..you're just gonna have to trust me. You can always kick the shit out of me afterwards" Clay said. Trevor looked at him before turning over. Clay got his Trevor Tool-kit out. He pulled out white plastic gloves and a tube of thick lotion.

"Fuck me and I'll kill you" Trevor told him.

"Trevor I'm not gonna fuck you. I'll lick you. Is that okay?" Clay asked. He pulled on the white plastic gloves on and licked Trevor's back then Clay licked the outside of his arse. "You like that?" Clay asked. Trevor said nothing. Clay took that as a yes. He put the lotion on two gloved fingers and massaged them against Trevor's ass. He clenched at first then loosened up. After a few minutes Clay stopped and took out the handcuffs.

He cuffed one hand but couldn't cuff the other, as Trevor got angrier.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you cuffing me?" Trevor asked. Trevor relax. They're play cuffs stuff. The cuffs are removable. You can take them off anytime….but then I can't show you my…talents" Clay took Trevor's cuffed hand and started sucking Trevor's fingers rapidly and stroking his wrist.

"Fuck….just _once_…alright knob-head" Trevor said as he slowly took his fingers out of Clay's mouth.

"Once is all you'll need" Clay said as Trevor turned over and Clay handcuffed him fully face down on the bed.

Now for Clay's Revenge: Stage Two. With Trevor handcuffed in real hand cuffs Clay went back to his tool-kit and got out something he'd found in Daddy's drawer. He looked it up and found out it was called a dildo. One of Daddy's whores probably left it. Or he used it on his girls. Either way Clay didn't care whether it was dirty or not. For Trevor the dirty it was, the better. It wasn't a big as Trevor's real dick but it was pretty hefty. He kissed Trevor's shoulders and his lower back, then used his fingers to widen Trevor up. He had to make this quick. He took the dildo out gulped and shoved the dildo into Trevor's arse.

* * *

"Shit….what the fuck was that?" Trevor asked Clay pulled it out then stuffed it into him again.

"Not nice is it Trevor? Having a hard swollen grubby thingy forced up your ass" Clay said taking it out. "Do you know how hard it is to spend time with Daddy now? Daddy has a kid. Daddy was free yesterday late last night. I couldn't join him, because do you know where I was Trevor? I was in the bathroom stuffing toilet paper up my ass…...Daddy was mad at me. That was _your_ fault" Clay said.

"Get you off Trevor? Fucking me until my ass was bleeding? You're sick" Clay said shoving the dildo up Trevor's ass one more time.

"Argghhh…..you Son of a Bitch!" Trevor shouted as Clay pulled it back out and packed his tool-kit away.

"Have a nice life Trevor" Clay said walking out Trevor struggled but remained cuffed to the bed.

"Bastard! I'll get you for this, you fucking prick!" Trevor yelled.

* * *

With Trevor getting what he deserved Clay was on his way back to Daddy's when Kev came out of no-where.

"So how did the crime and punishment fight go?" Kev asked.

"Good…..problem solved" Clay said.

"Great…so you going back to guys that you don't meet in the woods" Kev said.

"I'm kind of done with guys right now" Clay said. "I've got Daddy Kev. I don't need anyone else" Clay said leaving Kev pissed off as Clay caught the bus.

He got back home and heard Daddy on the phone. "Yeah I can get the vans…..no worry's Trudy" Daddy said ending the call.

* * *

"Daddy is a girl telling you what to do? Do you wanna find her?" Clay asked.

"Clay it's business. If that cut of yours has healed up. You can drag your ass with me" Daddy said.

"Sure" Clay said. Jumping at the chance to spend time with Daddy.

"Right we're gonna meet Trudy and Trevor to talk payment" Daddy said.

"Umm….Trevor?" Clay asked.

* * *

"Yeah Trevor. Look them up Clay ,I don't wanna get scammed" Daddy said.

"Daddy do you know their names and surnames?" Clay asked getting his phone.

"Yeah Clay, The girl's called Trudy Ryan and the guy is called Trevor Royale" Daddy said.


End file.
